vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smauffle
Who is Smauffle? Leader of the Imperial Waifu Army, he founded and built his WW1 RolePlay group using his social communicability skills, immersing others on a pathway directed towards the same envisioned goals. Has a big interest in Art / Literature / Psychology / Architecture and Philosophy. Very spontaneous personality that can quickly change at any given time. good Always seeks to aid the ones in need, even if it means putting the wishes of others above his own. __TOC__ History and Lore '☀monarch of The United Prussian and German Empire☀ ' When he first started VRchat, he was on a search for the most suitable character role, that would fit both his field of interests and personality characteristics. After choosing his role as the General of the German and Prussian army, he got closer to the idea of forming his military group within VRChat. Right before he founded the group he met a user named kITE_ who played an important role during the groups creation process, kITE_ acted as emotional support for Smauffle, when he first started experimenting and coming up with many different ideas. Many people started to get interested in the groups concept and decided to join Smauffle in his journey. Imperial Waifu Army was formed week prior to the birth of the Ugandan Knuckles meme, making it their target of choice Under the same interests of History and Military, people passionately followed Smauffle through all the raids and hunts directed towards The Ugandan Knuckles this way receiving a big amount of support from other users of the VRChat community. * During the first 3 days after the group was founded, over 350+ new members joined the cause, due to the fact that at that time Smauffle was the only one managing all the group activities and structure, it resulted in 3 sleepless nights where he was replying to user concerns and questions as well as uploading over 300+ VRChat models on user accounts. * After 3 days, Smauffle went to a temporary coma for another 3 days, after his recovery he formed a staff team which assisted him in making things much more efficient and avoid over exhaustion. The group is currently standing 800+ members strong, Roleplaying events are being held within VRChat and any other games of communities interest. '☀Backstory☀ ' Because of her mothers death during her birth, Elita was under an ocean of extreme pressure, which was carried out by her grandmother Rosemarie Von Alfherzen the Great, who knew that her time was coming to a bitter end, making Elita the next Heir to the throne, she had to be prepared to rule the Empire and carry out the ideals which would strengthen and allow it to grow with each passing day. Elita Von Alfherzen was taught what in the eyes of her grandmother seemed to be the most fitting factors of knowledge for a young monarch, but that suddenly changed, after her grandmother started to foresee the same spark in Elita's eyes as her mothers Charlotte. Talents that unraveled within Elita's educational work allowed her to start studying in the Imperial Military Academy of Prussia, same institute as her mother. In order to hide her political and social status of influence she had to change her name during her studies in the Academy to Claudetta Amberrouse. Being just 14 years of age, Elita clearly knew the standards under which she should act and perform, allowing her to not be underlooked due to her age. With her social abilities she managed to build a strong circle of relations with the students of the Academy, one of which was Holly Von Braun, a son of a German noble family. His strict belief in forever blooming service to the crown and country was what truly charmed Elita. Following her rapid progress of studies, she was assigned to command her first platoon. 1921 After her grandmothers death, Elita had to take her rightful place on the royal throne, switching her focus away from her studies towards putting all the wisdom layered theory to practice in ruling the United Prussian and German Empire. Due to Elita's lack of experience of ruling an empire, she had a personal advisor Chenya Raveshaw to guide her through the mist. During her rise of power Elita Von Alfherzen formed the Alfherzen Order which was a combination of military and education, covering all the important aspects necessary for the Empires development. The only person she could find fit to be in charge of a military unit responsible for her protection and the borders of the Empire was Heinrich Von Braun. 1922 - Carrying out strict principles for military discipline and structure, Heinrich Von Brown, assisted Elita Von Alfherzen in forming the most powerful combined Prussian and German Military in whole of Europe. Many new educational institutions were established all throughout The United Prussian and German Empire, most famous marking as Military Academy and University of Valentus, located in the center area of Berlin The Empire prospered in all aspects, from the military independent of citizen taxes to Prestigious schools and Universities where talented people from all across the world seeked knowledge and guarantee of a brighter future. The rest is history yet to unravel... Trivia * True nationality Lithuanian * Skilled at arts * Can play a variety of classical instruments * Can speak: English / German / French / Russian / Lithuanian * Has severe sleeping problems, clinically diagnosed case of insomnia Gallery e9297fe9445988c692f108c7264008ae.jpg Elita Von Alfherzen.png|Portrait of Elita Von Alfherzen Saber point.png Flawless.png|Smauffle and his personal guards Restrained.png Ping.png|Elita Von Alfherzen Unknown (6).png Photo.png|Monarch in thought Oi Oi!.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-30_20-10-16.400_(1).png Preview.png Restrained-0.png Hallowee.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-03-04_15-06-51.889.png 438100_screenshots_20190331180658_1.jpg 438100_screenshots_20190325205413_1.jpg download (3).jpg VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-08 22-52-57.679.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-08 22-43-40.128.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-08 22-45-58.500.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-09-08 22-39-41.458.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-28_04-43-35.178.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-28_04-42-27.553.png Category:Waifus Category:Kitsune Category:Featured articles Category:Kaiserliche Regierungsbeamte